


The Light

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: There is only a Light.





	The Light

A single light, bright and limitless, rests in the endless void. It has a mind, and its mind is restless. It dreams to touch all the things that hide in the darkness. Yet, no matter how far it's blinding arms reach. No matter the distance it grows, the light can never encompass everything. Despite this, it continues, ever hoping, ever failing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi.


End file.
